Pharos Reach (KDAU)
Introduction Pharos Reach is a huge tower in the calm belt, constructed by the allied Shandian Exiles and the Hellpieans as a means to connect their seperate lands. The tower is large enough to occupy nearly all of the island it rests on, as well as being tall enough to reach the upper white sea, as well as extending a great distance below ground to the Dark Sea. The shear scale of this construction is such that those that have seen it consider it a country in it's own right. It is also the primary home of the Nethan. Histor Pharos reach was raised around ten years prior to the infamous Paramount war, the last stand of Whitebeard, after the Shandian Exiles and the Hellpieans, who had formed an alliance due to the efforts of the Shandian hero John Jango de Triezieme, conceived it as a means of connecting their realms and allowing for much easier communications between their races. Construction progressed quickly due to the combined efforts of both races, and the use of powerful Devil fruit to aid tunneling and construction. Nevertheless, the tower took a year to complete. Members of both races began to travel up and down the tower, eager to see the other lands they were now linked to. The years that followed saw great changes in both species, due to trade between them, as well as closer contact between the races. At the present day, Pharos Reach is now considered the third region inhabitted by the Shandian and Hellpiean allies, and is populated by both species. Interbreeding between the two species has also given rise to the Nethan, a race possessing the traits of both races. This still growing race inhabits Pharos reach primarily. Geography Pharos reach is a huge tower that extends from the huge caverns containing the Dark Sea, all the way up to the Upper White Sea, where easy travel to Exile's island is possible using an airship. Due to it's huge shape, it interferes with the air currents around it, creating an anticyclone that can only passed through with a very carefully designed flying vessel. as the tower is at sea level in the calm belt, accessing it is therefore very difficult except for those with properly designed vessels. Architecture The Architecture of Pharos reach shows the hallmarks of both of it's creators. There are many wide open spaces, large windows, or balconeys in the tower, due to Shandian claustrophobia, to the extent that some areas of the tower, such as High Flight, are almost entirely hollow, and actually resemble a large support structure rather than a physical building. Other areas feature more closely packed buildings and tunnel like structures. There are lifting mechanisms running the length of the tower, as well as conveniant stairwells, and space of airships or similar vessels. This allows a traveller to easily navigate their way between the Dark Sea and upper White Sea. Culture Government Citizens Trivia Related Articles Category:Island Category:13th madman Category:KDAU